Rikkai in the park
by DevilAkaya
Summary: Rikkai regulars are going to the park together. Yaoi in the whole team! (Re-edited version of the Rikkai in the wild) UNBETA!


They got a hot, quiet day when Rikkaidai Regulars made a trip into the park of the city. Sanada was embraced Yukimura gently. Niou and Yagyuu did the same moves. The Yanagi/Kirihara pair were near Jackal and Marui. Jackal embraced Marui's hip and he kissed him.

"Ehh, I'm sick." Akaya hissed and Renji nodded.

Renji's face was red as an apple.

"I'm missing Sadaharu." he sighed.

A drop had appeared on Akaya's head.

"Khm… Renji senpai. I didn't know that you two are also in…"

"Don't worry, Akaya. He is with Kaido-kun. Our relationship belongs to the past."

"Huh, I am calm." he laughed up but this scene was awkward. "Senpai, today please.. sit near me! My mom had cooked some good food to us."

"Oh, sankyu, Akaya. You can also eat from my sweets."

"Ah, sugoooi!"

After the lunch, the platinum pair was under a Sakura tree and lots of cherry blossoms have fallen on their head.

Yagyuu sneezed.

"Bless you, honey." Niou blinked.

The Gentleman wiped his nose.

"Allergy?"

"Just these stupid flowers… they are disturbing." Yagyuu coughed.

"Soooka. I guess, I can help to forget these flowers." he whispered into Yagyuu's ear and licked it.

"Niou-kun, we are outside!"

"Aaand? Genichiro and Seiichi are kissing exactly near you! It seems they are quiet busy..."

The Captain and Vice-captain were in a very romantic mood and they have forgotten everything (and everybody) around them. Their tongues have met when Sanada gave a sweet cake into Yukimura's mouth... with his mouth. When Yukimura has eaten the chocolate their lips met and they laughed up. Yagyuu shared a blink with Renji. The data player went to them with Akaya who was really interested in Yukimura's behavior and always blinked toward them.

"Akaya!" Renji pulled his head away.

"Senpai, what are they doing? It's interesting..." he was still streching his head toward them and Renji was desperate.

"What do you think, kid?" Niou smirked.

"I want to do the same, Yaaagyuuu!" he meowed on his girlish tone but unfortunately Yagyuu hit his head.

Yanagi helped him up gently and left Akaya with Niou who became upset.

"Hey, where are you going now?" he shouted.

"Quiet, you moron! We have to do an important thing, Niou. Look after Akaya!" Renji replied.

Niou gave deep sigh and looked at the kid.

"Nani, senpai?"

"You are dead..."

"Heeee?" Akaya are frightened and he wanted running away.

…

Very close to the team, Marui and Jackal are walked through the park. They crossed their fingers and Jackal pulled closer Marui.

"It's so lovely. I like this." Marui whispered in his romantic style.

The birds sang and the sky has been clear as the blue sea.

"I _like_ you, Bunta." Jackal said quietly into Marui's ear and the boy turned into red .

"I can't hold on!" Marui grabbed his partner's jersey and jumped on Jackal. They fell down onto the wet grass. Marui lay on him and Jackal was very hungry but now his desire was not a cake.

…

Meanwhile by the trees...

"Sorry, we just, ehr…" Yukimura prayed.

"Don't mind Seiichi. Just don't do _it_ in front of Akakya. He has asked some awkward questions because of you." Renji looked at Niou and the kid.

Akaya was sitting with bowed head. The silver hair boy watched him angrily.

"This is very annoying." Sanada took a deep breath and sent a lovely smile for Yukimura. "I think we have to wait till night, Seiichi."

"I agree, _honeybee_."

"Honey...bee?" Yagyuu and Renji shared an awkward blink.

"Anyway... where are Bunta and Kuwahara?" Sanada asked quickly.

"They left us, Genichiro." Niou shouted from his spot.

"Speak time! AKAYA, find them!"

"Why me!?"

"TARONDORU!"

"Ok, I'm going..." the boy jumped up quickly and hurried away.

"Khm, it's ok, that we sent him after them?" Yukimura watched doubtfully and Sanada shrugged.

…

Meanwhile under some bushes:

"Ouch, it's painful!"

"Sorry dear, I can pull out!"

"But don't try, DO it!"

"Don't yell at me Yoda, I just want to help."

"OUCCHHH!" Marui cried and his tears fell down on his knee. "It was the last time when I walked with you in the wild!" he cried.

"It's just a park in central Tokyo, not the wild. And this little spike won't hurting you anymore." Jackal hugged him softly.

"But I still feel the pain. It has almost been 5 cm and in my paaalm! Ouchhhh…"

"_Don't cry for me Argentina_." Jackal whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, meu amor. Just calm down, ok?"

"I like when you're using your "mother"-tongue!" Marui sniffed.

"Really?"

"Yepp..."

"Well, meu amor..."

"Ehh, sorry but... Senpaitachi, are you there?" they heard Akaya.

"Hey kiddo, why are you here?" Jackal asked between Marui's kisses.

"Sanada _fukubucho_ commanded: 'It is the 'speak-time'. You have to come to us."

"Fine. Come, amore bella." Jackal hit his knees and pulled up Marui.

"Great." Marui sighed with dark face.

"I CAN'T SPEAK WITH THIIIS HAND!" he suddenly shouted and looked angrily at Akaya when they came out.

The boy was frightened and he also wanted cry. He has just seen an angry Marui-senpai. From Marui's red hair hung out some green grasses and bugs. A tired Jackal senpai embraced him tight.

"Don't worry, he is tired a little." Jackal gentled Akaya when they walked behind Marui.

"What did you do under the bushes, senpai?"

"We wanted enjoy the... the air, Akaya... but he got a dirty spike into his palm when we lay on the ground. I guess he had enough from this trip."

" Because of it he's hissing?"

"Yeah, this is the 'mewling Marui-style'."

"Ah, poor senpai."

…

"Well, now everybody is here." Yukimura was happy and clapped.

He watched the team proudly.

They were sitting on the grass in a circle and everybody smiled. Except Marui whose head was on Jackal's shoulder and sniffed.

"I think it is our last time together, I wanted come here with you all because maybe... in the next year… our team will change."

"Why are you saying these kind of things, captain?"

"Akaya, we're going in high school and it is not sure that everybody stay in the Rikkai." Sanada explained.

"Why not?" Akaya wanted crying.

"I'll stay in the Rikkai." Yanagi said and Akaya was glad.

"Me and Geniciro are also staying." Yukimura nodded and looked at Sanada who embraced him.

"Very well." Akaya sighed.

"I think Rikkai is a good choice for me because this school can treat my ability well." Niou said and looked at Yagyuu.

"What abilities do you have, senpai?"

"Just shut up, ok?" Niou looked at the boy and Akaya's face turned into red.

"I'm also staying in the Rikkai. I have many friends here." Yagyuu looked at Niou.

"Braviii!" Niou jumped on him.

He was happy and he didn't care they were outside and suddenly kissed Yagyuu.

Yagyuu held his silver hair between his fingers and kissed him back.

Yukimura and Sanada were glad and Marui looked up at Jackal. At last he has forgotten his problem. Jackal touched his cheek and gave a little kiss on his forehead. Akaya wondered and watched at Yanagi. Renji's face was scarlet-red.

"Nani, Akaya?"

"Senpai, I don't know why but I am very glad the whole team stays here."

Yanagi nodded and hugged the kid. He felt something romantic intention in Yanagi's treatment but he felt totally happines, too!

"AKAYA!"

"Yes... Sanada _fukubucho_!" he jumped up immediately.

"In the next year I will say more **TARONDORU**!"

**"THANK YOU VERY MUCH SANADA FUKUBUCHO!"**

In his eyes were some teardrops.

**End**


End file.
